The Meaning of Honour
by ShadowMelly
Summary: Kagome had her whole lifetime planned out for her. She would have a good marriage, be a respectful wife and tender mother. She would live a normal and mostly uneventful life. That is...until she crosses paths with a dangerous and wanted pirate that turns her world upside down. AU Feudal Era Rated M for language, violence and sexual content
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

**Prologue  
**

In the middle of a well decorated room was a beautiful woman. She hummed as she moved the brush through the delicate parchment. Her strokes were graceful and precise but filled with a hidden passion. Her blue eyes were narrowed in concentration. Her playful side was revealed when her tongue stuck out as she drew a sharp turn. Her hair was done in a complicated bun, with many jeweled hairpins. Even with all that tight control a few dark strands hovered above her eyes.

Her body was covered in many layers of valuable kimonos. The long sleeves were rolled up for her comfort in painting. They were the sleeves of an unmarried woman.

_But not for very long._

She thought, a little bitter. Ever since she was born she was promised to the son of a powerful lord. His name she knew not but her father kept saying her marriage would change their lives forever. They would be respected, perhaps feared. Her family would possess great influence over the lands. They wanted power. She could not understand why they could ever want more. Her father possessed more land than all the villagers of the region and they had riches beyond comparison. Their servants already respected them; they were even grateful for their jobs on the fields and house. He mastered the fleets of merchandise and knew the seas like the palm of his hand.

Yet it was not enough.

"_Our line is not noble! Our blood is not blue!"_

Nothing. To him, everything that he accomplished was simple baby steps. Her father dreamed big and thirsted for immortality. She feared that his ambition would be someday his downfall. Nonetheless, her destiny was tangled in his web and she could not ever be released. As his daughter, it was her duty.

With a last finishing touch, she gazed upon the painting she had been working on for the past two weeks: a perfect characterization of the sakura blossoms glistening in the spring sun. She loved them so. The sight took her back to happier times; her childhood. Every year, by the end of March, her parents would take her to one of their private gardens. And this garden was not just any garden. It was a garden of sakura trees. Oh, how delighted she would always be right when she laid eyes on that mantle of pinkish white. She smiled fondly.

***Flashback***

_-Isn't it a sight, my dear? _

_The cute toddler by the woman's side giggled and nodded. The little girl grinned and spread her arms as if trying to contain all the seemingly endless trees._

_-It's beautiful, mother! Just like the year before, and the other, and the other! They're always so beautiful!_

_Suddenly, a pair of strong arms caught her and tickled her mercilessly. She squealed and between pants and laughs she managed to plead her father to stop. He smiled at her, making the wrinkles around his eyes more noticeable. She grinned back since she always loved it when her father would smile. He was such a pleasant person whenever he was happy. She placed a little hand on his freshly shaved face and placed a sound kiss on his cheek. What she loved the most on their little family trips was that she could openly show and receive affection. It was a bit weird, to her, to have to behave so formal when they received visits or were invited to important meetings or parties. They would always tell her to be a good girl and not to act silly. Whatever silly to them was._

_The family of three resumed their flower viewing with happy sighs. Their daughter broke the silence with a childish giggle and pointed at the many petals that littered the ground and covered the thick branches._

_-Look at all this girlish snow!_

***End of Flashback***

Her smile stayed until it slowly disappeared into a neutral tilt. As much as she missed them, she was a grown woman now and those times had come to an end. She would be a part of a marriage that was planned during her whole life; to a man she never knew and give herself to him until the end of her days. With much care, she cleaned her painting tools and let her work dry. She let her sleeves drop and called a servant to help her get off the heavy kimonos and undo the uncomfortable hairstyle.

When only in a thin beige kimono she asked the kind middle aged woman known as Sara to get a hot bath ready for her. The woman did not speak for she was a mute but smiled and nodded, hurriedly doing her bidding.

Two young girls and Sara returned holding a large wooden tub filled with warm, perfumed water. She mourned the fact that the inner hot springs were under maintenance but this would do for now. The two girls kneeled and rested their foreheads on the neat floors as the most revered bow. She sighed and nodded for them to proceed and they quickly undressed her and helped her get in the tub. She felt really frustrated, even if she did all of this with an indifferent expression. She was a big girl now so she could do all these things by herself but even so the servants insisted that it was only their duty to do them for her. Every time she wanted to do it they would act as if she had slapped them in the face. She sighed happily as the fumes that the water emitted caressed her skin and reached seductively her nostrils. She turned her head and raised an eyebrow at the two girls that were still standing there. The older one, known as Kagura, blushed and fidgeted with her sleeves before saying meekly.

-Forgive us, mistress but…is there anything else you wish?

Her eyebrows shot up as she realized she completely forgot to dismiss them. With an embarrassed chuckle she waved them off.

-No, no. You may retire for the night. I'll see you tomorrow.

Kagura's brown reddish eyes twinkled in relief and once again they bowed.

-Rest well, mistress.

Kagome only hummed and sank deeper into the tub when she heard the shoji door slide shut. She closed her eyes and sighed. She had her seventeen years to get used to this marriage business. Yet it did not change the fact that she would set sail on a ship headed to the main land tomorrow to begin her courting. What of her family and friends? Would she really leave her whole life behind?

She had always wanted to know what was beyond Hokkaido. To see what she learned in her studies. She could always look on the bright side. For the first time in her life she would set foot on a real ship and sail the sea. Meet new people, maybe see new cultures. Perhaps this was the change her life needed, even though she felt like she was just exchanging prisons. She sighed for what seemed like the tenth time and rested her head on her folded arms over the tub's rim. She gazed upon the crescent moon through her window and wondered what it would be like to watch it on the other side.

* * *

The place was tormented with loudness. From the sounds of giggling prostitutes and malnourished dialect of the drunken men to the clash of tableware and occasional bar fights. He sat on a secluded spot, seeking some peace but still keeping a sharp eye on his crew. He raised his sake filled cup in a mocking salute to the crescent moon hovering the night and downed it in one gulp. He decided that was enough alcohol for him tonight even if he could handle it well. He glanced at the seemingly ecstatic men celebrating their newest 'conquest' and couldn't help but snort.

-Fools.

He muttered. He did understand that their newest catch was quite big. Bigger than usual. The Matsumae's flag has been roaming with voracity. They had always great treasure and what a fool would he be to let this opportunity pass. He let out a silent sigh and reclined in the chair. Tomorrow, he would roam the Northern sea circuit since the rich bastard has been favoring that area lately. Specially, between Hokkaido and the main island. He pulled out one of his many knives hidden in his long leather coat and the harness across his chest. Sometimes he wondered if he really needed this many weaponry but nowadays you were never too careful. He sharpened his knives and his two favorite cutlasses. They were magnificent weapons, their blade was perfectly forged and their hilt was beautifully decorated with expensive jewelry and intricate patterns. One even had a Chinese dragon surrounding the bit where the blade connected. He made sure to commend that captain for his good taste before he buried his very swords in his heart.

After he finished cleaning his guns he stood up and made way to wash his wands because there was still one person, which means him, that cared about hygiene. He had almost reached the basin when a loud mouthed and rather…overweight…lady blocked his path and dared to touch him. He twitched his nose as her alcohol laced breath hit him mercilessly.

-Where do ya think you're going, stud?

She then opened the upper buttons of her dress and pulled out her oversized breasts for him to see. His eyebrow twitched and he took a deep breath. She then made sure to wiggle them right in front of his face. She gave him what she hoped was a seductive smile and whispered in a clearly aroused voice.

-Think you can handle these?

He opened his mouth to kindly refuse but she placed a finger to his lips and winked. He allowed her to caress his muscled chest just so that she could leave him alone. She moistened her lips and continued to whisper.

-Upstairs, first room on the left. I'll be waiting for ya.

She brushed a few of his rebellious silver strands away then moaned into his ear a bit too shrilly and he made a gigantic effort not to gag at her scent.

-I'm already so wet for ya…don't want to keep me waiting.

She turned and walked away much to his relief. He finally washed his hands and equipped all his weapons. His vision, though a bit blurry, caught the stairs and he shook his head; he couldn't believe he even considered it for a second.

-I'm not that drunk, thank you.

* * *

Kagome woke up to the sound of insistent knocks. She huffed and allowed the two servants to come in. Seeing their mistress' displeased frown the rushed to bow in apologies but she told them to stop and resume their morning duties. Obediently, they dressed her, made her hairdo and applied the custom make up. Truly, she felt like a live doll. But then again, she should be used to this treatment already. Ever since she had been deemed a woman that her mornings were always like this. If she thought that her father barely touched her before then he avoided her altogether now. Sputtering nonsense that she should never be that familiar with a man and only with the closest females. Nonsense! He was her father! Why was it wrong to want a hug or even a simple comforting pat from your own father? She just couldn't swallow all that etiquette that those uptight women and men taught her. She feared that she was living an exaggeration of social basic manners. Nevertheless, she would face her father with a smile today. Even if it might be the last time she would ever see him again for a long while.

"_This is your destiny! Be happy to fulfill it and bring honor to the family. Many do not have this precious chance."_

Her forced smile turned bitter. Yes, of course. She should be grateful. She should praise the Kami for being so fortunate.

The servant Kagura knocked delicately on the shoji door and opened it when her father told her to enter. The servant stayed bowed to the ground when Kagome only bowed slightly and hid half of her gorgeous face behind the elaborate fan. Her father seemed pleased with her behavior and her day turned a bit brighter when he flashed her a smile. He truly seemed proud of her and if he was happy then she was happy.

Their journey to the docks was silent but meaningful. Her eyes glistened with tears as she gazed upon the majestic ship that would carry her to her fate. She turned to her father and lowered her fan. Her lips trembled a bit. His eyes softened and he opened his arms. Damning etiquette to a place where the sun doesn't shine, she all but threw herself in his arms and hugged him to her heart's content. After a few minutes they finally found the will to part but they both knew that father and daughter had reached a mutual understanding and their respect for each other grew stronger than ever.

When the captain offered her his help she gracefully took it and couldn't believe she was really going to do this. Leave everything behind; with only her belongings and her two faithful servants, Kagura and Sara. She waved back at her father and admired the sight that was the sea. As the ship wavered at its will she suddenly felt rather lightheaded. Kagura and Sara shared a knowing look and tried to sooth their mistress' guts. It was, after all, her first journey on ship.

* * *

**Author's Note: So…I had this idea on my mind for a long time now and decided to just let it out. I proudly present to you my first SesshKag fic xD Hope you liked it and I'll be sure to upload it as fast as I can!**

**(The Matsumae clan really existed and was a powerful family in the feudal era. Though in this fic they are still a powerful family they do not have the same power that they had in reality)**

**Everybody is human here but Sesshomaru will retain his original appearance.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Rumors**

Kagura frowned worriedly as she held up her mistress' hair. This was the fifth time she threw up and honestly there really wasn't much to throw up anymore. Her mistress wasn't really sea friendly, not at all. She just hoped the young woman wouldn't get sick before she met her suitor or she would make a fool of herself. The servant sighed and wondered what he would be like. Would he be a spoiled, fat brat? Or a handsome, strong and valiant nobleman?

She snapped out of her musings as her mistress retched again and she couldn't resist the urge to roll her eyes. As much as she dreamed she was just a mere servant who was destined to clean this woman's messes. If it weren't for her worthless father she could have had a much better life. She gritted her teeth as she remembered how her father used her to simply pay off a debt. Not even a last glance or farewell, just orders. She had had no idea where she was going or to who she was to serve. She was lucky that the Matsumae family treated her kindly and made sure that she had all her basic necessities attended. But what if she hadn't had that luck? What if she was to serve a kidnapper, a molester or a murderer? She sniffed back her tears for she had long adjusted to the fact that her father had never really cared for her and might as well had sent her to her death.

She noticed that her mistress seemed to calm down but was rather pale. The young woman panted with the effort and Kagura handed her a handkerchief to clean her mouth. Her mistress took it gracefully and straightened up.

That was one of the things she admired in Kagome. No matter what, the girl would always face her difficulties with her head high up. She knew her mistress struggled everyday with the rules that come in being a part of an influential and rich family such as hers. Kagura sometimes wondered how she could stay sane. Being the only child, Kagome had much pressure and responsibility in such a young age. Strived in her studies and now she was going to get married. She was a fine example of female strength indeed and Kagura looked up at her at all times.

Her mistress patted her shoulder and Kagura took the handkerchief from her to clean it later. Kagome gave her a bright smile and giggled a bit, giving her a less sickly appearance.

-Look at me, Kagura. I can't even stay still for five minutes without retching. This sea life clearly isn't for me and thank the Kami that our trip will end at earth.

The servant allowed herself to smile at Kagome's words and was startled when she once more spoke.

-You can talk freely.

She then winked, much to Kagura's amusement.

-My father isn't here to hover on you anymore.

The servant laughed well heartedly. She could sympathize with what her mistress had just said. Sara too, no doubt, for she caught a small smirk on her lips as she cleaned the ship's floors.

Sara's past was a quite tragic and yet interesting one. The girl was a born mute but that didn't stop her from getting a good husband and family. She had married very young actually. At fifteen, as Kagura was told. But it was a good marriage and a loved one. Sara had told her in gestures and writing that he had been the love of her life. A captain, to be precise. He would sail the seas and perform trades in the name of his lord and was paid well. She was accustomed to the sea already and seemed to enjoy it very much. She had explained to her once that it reminded her of the times when her husband would take her with him on his journeys. But only when pirates were not roaming around. With eyes twinkling, Sara had written to her that he had said one time that he would never put his precious pearl in danger. As long as he was breathing, no filthy rebel would lay his paws on her.

Tears had stung her eyes as Sara then explained how he had valiantly given his life to protect her from those same bandits. It had been a surprise attack because the sea had been considered safe at that time. They appeared from nowhere and in a killing spree destroyed everything. She was saved by the Matsumae family when their mercenaries showed up to recover part of the merchandise they had that was trusted to her deceased husband and found her barely alive, malnourished and wounded. The good captain had hidden her in a secret, tiny room in the ship. From that day forth she owned a life debt to the Matsumae and still did but she didn't seem to mind. She was, as Kagura, well treated and couldn't ask for a better job.

She heard her mistress sigh and saw her lean towards the edge to view the sights. Kagura smirked and couldn't help but say.

-Enjoying the sights, mistress?

Kagome smiled and turned towards her servant.

-Though it makes me nauseous, the ocean is breathtaking. I can't believe I spent so long without it.

Kagura opened her mouth to comment on that but just then they heard heavy footsteps heading towards them and they both turned to see the captain of the ship smiling cordially.

Remembering etiquette, Kagome covered her face with her fan and extended her hand for him to kiss. He gave her a strange look before doing the formal greeting. Kagura didn't miss the faint blush that tinted her mistress' cheeks. She couldn't say she blamed her, after all Captain Bankotsu was a very attractive man. His long hair was braided neatly and his deep dark eyes glinted mischievously. He was dressed in a simple green hakama and haori with a yellow obi and normal sandals. Her eyes widened as she noted the huge weapon he had attached to his back and wondered how he could ever wield that thing. He caught the direction of her gaze and displayed a toothy grin as he unsheathed the enormous polearm. Kagome's eyes widened as she too was admired with the easiness he raised the thing.

Banktosu caressed the blade and decided to ease their curiosity.

-This beauty here is Banryuu. I had it forged from a far away land called England. Pretty expensive but totally worth it.

Seeing their still inquisitive glances he made an effort not to chuckle.

-You are wondering why it is so easy for me to lift something two times bigger than me.

They nodded slowly.

-This weapon is not made from steel. It is made from another metal called titanium. That metal is lighter than steel and much more resistant to the elements. Of course, it is very hard to work with thus the ridiculous amount of gold I had to pay for it. Even if it is lighter than any other normal weapon it took me years of intensive training to wield it correctly and effectively.

His grin widened at their awed expressions.

-I hope I have answered your questions.

Kagome smiled and nodded in gratitude. The captain walked until he was beside her to then continue.

-But enough about my weapon. I am sure such a subject is boring you. I presume our journey is being to your liking, Lady Kagome?

The young woman's mood brightened considerably for she was having an actual _normal_ conversation. Though the formality was still there, it was nice. Her silky voice washed over the charming captain.

-I couldn't have asked for a better crew…or captain. I'm enjoying myself very much.

Bankotsu sighed and rested his muscular arms on the ship's rim, much like Kagome. They stayed silent for a few minutes, unaware they were being the targets of curious glances from the busy crew and Kagura. Sara was smiling as she hummed, doing her chores obediently for her mistress' comfort. She had just finished helping cleaning the floors and was now going to wash some clothes.

Kagome closed her eyes as the ship made a slow turn. The lovely sea breeze caressed her face and waved her layers. She inhaled and smiled widely. She could get used to this.

Bankotsu was lost in his thoughts until he heard the unforgettable sound of a tummy rumbling. He frowned and looked to his side to find a blushing Kagome. He couldn't help but chuckle and extended his hand for her to take.

-Come. Let's get you something to eat, milady.

She clutched his hand firmly and hoped that the food was half way decent but if not she would just have to get used to it.

* * *

His eyes opened to greet the morning sun and he sneered, covering his face with his hand. He felt a bit dizzy from not getting enough sleep but at the same time felt fresher than ever. He looked around the simple room and remembered that he was still at the inn from the night before.

Suddenly, he felt a shifting on the covers by his side and he froze. He took a deep breath and muttered to himself.

-Oh Kami, please don't tell me I fucked her…

With pained slowness, he turned his head to the side but sighed in relief when he noticed that it had been only the breeze coming from the open window that moved the covers. Not very eager, he stood up and dressed. He donned a simple white shirt and put on leather pants followed by his leather boots. He smiled proudly at his leather long coat that had a few specks of dirt on it and was looking a bit old already but he knew he would never have the courage to replace something that held so much sentimental value to him.

He equipped his harness and holsters and shifted a bit the knife hidden in his boot so the hilt wouldn't hurt him. He grabbed his black ribbon in the bedside table and pulled his waist length silver hair in his usual ponytail. He huffed; the warm air from his mouth waved his overgrown, wild bangs over beautiful amber orbs. He grabbed his coin purse resting on a table along with a worn map and compass and guarded them in his coat pockets. Feeling the right amount of weight on his person he decided that nothing was missing and got out of the messy inn as soon as he could.

As he walked towards the docks, he tried to ignore the suspicious glances of the merchants. They eyed the way he dressed and the cutlasses by his side, no doubt judging their worth. One was even bold enough to approach him.

-Hey, buddy, how much for those swords?

He simple raised an eyebrow and continued walking, blatantly ignoring the man. Enraged with being dismissed so indifferently, the merchant followed the silver haired stranger and tried to bluff.

-Your face looks familiar…

At that, Sesshomaru stopped and sent him a glare so cold that it could freeze Hell. His jaw clenched noticeably and his fists tightened. The skinny merchant could see the stranger's muscles flex under his clothes with restrained tension. Maybe this wasn't the best man to mess with. Plus, his neck was getting sore from looking up. For a Japanese, this man was ridiculously tall! With a defeated sigh, he tried to apologize but the stranger was already walking away once more. He didn't lie when he said that his face looked familiar. He was sure he had seen it somewhere but he just couldn't remember where.

Sesshomaru instantly calmed down when he caught sight of his beloved and magnificent ship. His loyal crew was already loading the shipments of supplies and preparing for departing. He smirked and made his way through the crowd. People started whispering as they gazed upon the unfamiliar ship.

-I've never seen this one before…

-Who do you think is the captain?

-Corsairs perhaps?

-The banner is not up…

One of his men saw him and with a playful smile started to remove the plank connecting the docks to the ship while shouting orders to the others. Sesshomaru grinned and sprinted. He dodged the shocked persons and lifted many kimonos with the wind he created as he passed. Some maidens giggled while others shouted insults to him even though they sported deep blushes. He reached his destination and in one graceful jump, landed neatly in the already parting ship. He gave a playful punch on the lad who pulled that stunt on him and shouted at the others to move on.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but let out a chuckle as he heard the horrified screams and gasps of the people as his well known banner was proudly displayed.

He was ready for some action today.

* * *

The ambient was warm and inviting. The day had been rather uneventful; the ocean was calm and free of crime. Now the moon could be seen high in sky and the ship was anchored for they wouldn't dare to sail in the night. Kagome sat at the table along with her two servants and the crew. They laughed and shared stories of their youth, even Captain Bankotsu had joined. She stayed politely silent; the epitome of elegance. She couldn't help herself sometimes and would let out a chuckle every time someone said or did something funny.

The mood turned suddenly very serious as Bankotsu displayed a large map on the table and pointed at the area they were located. He marked it.

-This is us.

He then took a wavering breath and Kagome thought to herself that he seemed nervous. Dare she say…afraid? He pointed at an area not so far away from them near North Korea. He marked that area too.

-This…is The Howler.

She watched as the crew gasped and their eyes widened. She knew that whatever was happening couldn't be good and she prayed to Kami that her journey went peacefully. Surprisingly, it was Kagura who voiced her question.

-Excuse me, captain but…what is this Howler?

Bankotsu's lips were pressed in a thin line as he spat disdainfully.

-It's a pirate ship.

She saw Sara stiffen and her form was wrecked with shivers. Kagome feared that she would have some breakdown or something judging by the terrified look on her eyes. Kagura got up from her seat and tried her best to comfort the poor woman and led her to a lighter place. The environment was heavy with apprehension. Her head snapped towards Bankotsu as he said quietly.

-It is coming this way.

Kagome got up too, gaining the attention of everyone. She asked worriedly.

-Is there nothing we can do? There must be some way we could avoid conflict.

Bankotsu looked thoughtful for a moment before he shook his head dejectedly.

-We could change our route though I fear that would only lead us to unknown waters and risk being lost forever. Unless the rumors are not true or they change direction we are bound to inevitable confront.

Kagome frowned.

-With all due respect but…you are saying this based on rumors? Isn't that a bit rash?

Bankotsu smiled sadly.

-I would doubt them either but I have known these pirates for quite some time. They often roam this area so it isn't a surprise they are doing it again.

Her frown turned from concerned to angered.

-How come the authorities do nothing about this?

Bankotsu laughed bitterly and rubbed his temples.

-Their captain is quite the clever and shady fellow. I've had the displeasure of encountering him in one of my trades and let's just say that it was a day I'd rather forget.

He parted his haori to show a bare chest and she gasped horrified at the ugly, huge scar that marred it. She could see that the wound had been deep and probably life threatening. He adjusted the haori back on and grunted. He was still ashamed to let himself fall so easily to a no good pirate.

-Managed to punch a tooth out of him and deal a gash on his left arm but he got away with all my shipment and gold. He killed my comrades and spat on my ship. I was lucky to have survived.

Kagome gulped. She really didn't want to ever live a situation like that and her respect for the captain grew immensely. She could see he was a man of honor.

Seeing the look on her face, he tried to reassure her.

-Do not worry, Lady Kagome. Me and my crew will protect you with our lives. No pirate shall have you.

She didn't know why, but that only made her more nervous.

* * *

He arched an eyebrow as he let the information sink in.

_Inuyasha's bride…?_

His eyes narrowed devilishly as he formed a plan in his mind. He could get some benefit from this. Scratch that…he could get filthy rich with this! Never again would he have to indulge in crime. He could get out of here and start over again. He could finally be the kind of man his mother would be pride of.

He fingered the report on his hand as her name rolled off his tongue.

-Kagome…

He shivered and licked his lips. He crumbled the paper on his hand and grinned, showing a golden fang replacing a lost canine. Besides that only flaw, his teeth were perfect and the artificial fang only gave him a more feral and terrifying appearance. He turned towards the sea; his eyes shined with anticipation. His deep, smooth voice uttered and the words were lost in the wind.

-I'm coming for ya…

* * *

**Author's Note: Urgh, this one was a bit difficult. And I have barely started! Writer's block is ought to get me x.x**

**I hope you liked the chapter and stay alert for more updates! Happy New Year! ^^  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Captured!**

The silence was deafening. Kagome shifted beneath the covers and pulled them closer to her to gather more warmth. She was worried. She knew that fretting wouldn't help but she couldn't help it. This was the first time she could really see the world. To think that her view of things as they were could be completely wrong was heartbreaking, not to mention downright scary. She imagined malicious eyes and sinful smirks. Men without honor. She whimpered as her creative mind pictured big, ugly and filthy brutes coming to get her. In their faces there were terrifying expressions, in their hands deadly weapons.

She hated this feeling of helplessness! She felt like a lamb ready for the slaughter. Suddenly, she missed her lovely home and the safety it provided. She missed painting in the sun, surrounded by a beautiful garden. But most of all…she missed her father. She just wanted for all of this to be a nightmare and when she woke up, she was a little girl once again relishing in the loving embrace of her deceased mother and careful brushing of an openly caring father.

She wiped away the tears behind her tightly closed lids, hating her moment of weakness. She was being utterly pathetic. With those last thoughts she heeded sleep's call.

* * *

He looked at the old compass in his hand and observed the large map splayed on the table. He traced their intended route and drew a cross near the location they were. His lips twitched into a smirk.

_They will intercept our route in two days time…if the weather remains this stable, maybe even sooner…_

He closed the compass' lid and hid it in one of his coat pockets. He closed his eyes and took in the scent of the sea. After this entire ordeal was done and he had his reward, he knew that there was no way he would give up sailing. It was a part of his life and the only living he knew. While being a pirate was exciting and greatly bountiful, it was extremely stressful. There was not one second while he was in land that he wasn't on the lookout for any bounty hunters or guards. He knew he was not welcome in Japan anymore, especially in the west. People hated him with a passion and wouldn't hesitate to lop off his head should he step foot there. It was only a matter of time before other countries were informed of his doings and joined the hunt. Where else would he go but the sea? He would take his faithful crew and sail to faraway lands, never to come back.

The smell of cooked fish reached his nostrils and he opened his eyes to see the cook placing the dish on the table. He thanked him and with a nod the man left. His nose twitched. He wasn't very hungry but might as well eat now and regain some strength. With his years of experience, though he was quite young, he was used to eat little and sleep lightly; having to always be on guard.

After he finished eating, Sesshomaru rolled up the map and headed towards the captain's helm. He adjusted his messy ponytail and his excitement grew as he spotted the familiar sharp and majestic rocks obstructing the narrow passage towards Japanese sea territory. He gripped firmly the wooden wheel and skillfully dodged the rocks. He noted that even though he had done this millions of times, his crew was tense with anticipation. Maybe they would never get used to it. He admitted that it was a great responsibility being their leader and holding their lives in his hands. Men of the sea were fearful and superstitious. They prayed and adorned themselves with images of terrible sea creatures and mythological horrors. They were actually quite interesting little pieces of art that stood out brilliantly on their tanned skin. He had heard of these drawings on skin before but never had seen them up close.

He had been interested. Even if they were made on his comrades with a sense of fear, he was fascinated with it and decided that he wanted his body branded so, too. He wanted something delicate but at the same time something that would make his enemies cower in fear when they saw them, for it was _him_ that was coming. With the knowledge of his foreign crew he was advised on the various types of those mysterious drawings and was told that they were permanent and extremely painful. He did not fear pain but he did ponder on the type of marking he wanted since it was eternal.

It had been painful. Extremely so. But he took pride in himself in knowing that he gritted his teeth and grunted like a man. He had dismissed the mocking laughs of his comrades and the exaggerated…impersonations of the faces he was making. They had said that he was very brave for doing it in the places that he did.

He raised his hand and held towards the blazing light of the sun above. The sleeve of his long leather coat fell down a little to reveal a pale wrist adorned with graceful magenta stripes. He was surprised as well when he favored the tribal type. There was something mystical about his markings that gave him a feeling of belonging. They told the tale of a man who knew no fear and no boundaries. A man who would do anything for anything.

"_That…mongrel…is not my son!"_

He closed his eyes and smiled. There never was no honor left for him to save.

* * *

She stood still, posture straight and elegant, between the commotion. The men kept running to one side to the other, doing their chores more efficiently. They were preparing for an incoming fight. She bit her lip. She did not like this at all. She couldn't fathom seeing all these faces contorted in pain or tormented with the shadow of death. Yet she could feel it. This…omen. It was being cast upon them. She tried to think less morbid thoughts but it was like swatting a flea. It kept coming back.

She winced as she saw one of the more elderly fall down with a box full of supplies. It made a loud racket and he had the grace to blush as his companions shot him an annoyed look. She pitied him and, walking carefully with her many layers of fine kimonos, made an effort to help him.

The old man stared at her outstretched hand. So pale and delicate. He then glanced at his own hands, rugged and hardened by a lifetime of work. They were not worthy of touching such beauty. He did find a bit of amusement in watching the sudden surprised expression in all of his crew mates. They too wondered why such a fair maiden would want to touch a filthy old man like him, a mere servant.

He felt conflicted. If he refused it would insult and embarrass the mistress yet if he accepted he would be seen as even more pathetic for having to rely on her help.

She smiled and he forgot everything else. He took her hand and stood up, his bones cracked loudly. He held up the box and went on his way, snickering. Those fools still kept looking at the mistress with their mouths gaping.

-Stop imitating fish and get back to work!

Bankotsu suddenly barked orders at them and they readily resumed their duties. The captain shook his head and turned to Kagome, smiling charmingly.

-My apologies, my lady. You should never have to bother with such mediocre things.

Kagome frowned but still kept her elegance.

-The man was old and weak and needed help yet nobody offered to do so. What morals does your crew follow to act so disgustingly?

The captain blinked and wondered if the lady had just insulted him indirectly. He cleared his throat and searched in his mind for an even more careful vocabulary.

-I beg your pardon, my lady, but dignity is a man's most precious possession and by helping him we would be stealing that man's chance to regain it.

She arched an eyebrow and Bankotsu secretly admitted to being a little intimidated by her sharp tongue.

-The man lost his _dignity_ when he fell down and was left alone to fend for himself while his much younger and healthier comrades stood looking at him like he was filth!

He held up his hands in a gesture of peace. Her face was turning into a quite lovely red.

-Please, my lady, calm down! If we have offended you in any way I assure you we are begging for your forgiveness!

Surprisingly, she crossed her arms and rolled her enchanting blue eyes. The woman had a fire that burned any man along. He wanted to compliment on her hard headedness but was interrupted by someone shouting his name.

-CAPTAIN BANKOTSU!

He frowned and turned towards the sailor. The man looked fearful.

-What is it?

The sailor pointed at the sea and stuttered.

-T-T-The Howler, captain!

And sure there it was. Just as predicted, that particular flag was close enough to be seen clearly and he didn't like it. How could he have been so distracted?!

Kagome turned too and gasped as she saw it. Chills ran down her spine. It looked like a pirate ship alright. And it was coming their way fast!

-Oh Kami…

She murmured. Bankotsu's lips thinned and without hesitations he grabbed her arm roughly making her yelp and dragged her towards some place safer. She was a bit angry at his manhandling but knew that it was not a good time to complain.

He opened the door to her sleeping chambers and made a gesture for her to keep quiet.

-I'll come back for you when this is over.

She nodded somewhat fearfully and couldn't help the feeling of dread when the door was shut and locked.

* * *

The magnificent ships were side by side now and Bankotsu searched between the fighting men for that one bastard that made him saw red. The pirates were vicious and used many different weapons which gained them a terrific advantage against his crew. Bankotsu's men weren't specified to fight though they knew how to do it. They deflected the pirates' blows skillfully and what they lacked in force they made up in discipline. But he could see that they were getting tired and he noticed some familiar bodies painting the floor with their blood already.

He whirled around as he heard a scream behind him and his heart skipped a beat when the body of a fellow crew mate sunk to the floor with his throat sliced open. The man was still choking in his own blood since the cut was made for torture.

It was horrible.

He saw a leather boot stomp on the man's chest and the sickening sound of broken bones echoed in his ears. The man's final cry was a soul piercing shriek of anguish and pain.

Bankotsu looked up to the possibly tallest man he has ever seen as well as the cruelest. He gritted his teeth as he drew his Banryuu.

-Sesshomaru! You vile cur!

The pirate smirked sadistically. His silken, deep voice captured the attention of whoever was listening.

-Captain Bankotsu, so nice of you to remember this one's name.

Bankotsu growled and pointed his enormous polearm towards Sesshomaru.

-You'll regret not finishing me off the last time! Prepare to die!

Sesshomaru's smirk only widened at that.

-Unfortunately I cannot dwell much longer. You have something that interests me or shall I say…someone?

Bankotsu's eyes narrowed and he said darkly, lowly.

-Over my dead body you'll have her.

Sesshomaru was fully grinning as he drew his cutlasses.

-I was waiting for you to say that.

He lunged at Bankotsu swiftly and his blows were parried by the massive Banryuu. Their fight seemed like a well coordinated dance as two exceptional fighters confronted each other. Bankotsu grunted with each parry as Sesshomaru kept relentlessly attacking, searching for his weak spots. He would attack too though not so often since it took a great deal of energy to lift his polearm but one blow was enough for a killing strike. His forehead was glistening with sweat as Sesshomaru kept his agile stance. It was annoying how he kept dodging every single blow!

It was just like the last time they fought. Sesshoumaru's agility was the death of anyone. He could see a single drop of sweat rolling down the pirate's face.

Their fight lasted for what seemed like hours. The pirates seemed to be winning yet while Bankotsu was still living there was enough will for the others to survive.

With a tired cry he raised Banryuu above his head and aimed towards his opponent. He calculated the distance and was about to bring it down and end this all when he felt a slight sting in his side. He gasped loudly as the sting soon turned into a burning pain. Trembling, he looked down to see the hunched form of his silver haired enemy and a blade dug firmly through his flesh until it reached his liver. Sesshomaru straightened up and looked him in the eyes as he pulled the cutlass off. Bankotsu stumbled but still tried to hit him with his weapon. Alas, his vision was blurring already due to the fatal blow he was dealt and so failed terribly.

Banryuu fell down and emitted a dull steely sound that made his entire crew freeze. There was again the sound of a blade sweeping through the air until it reached his neck and he closed his eyes as his final act. His head was cut cleanly off his shoulders.

There was a moment of extreme silence after that. But then the first cheer from one of the pirates was heard and was soon followed by the others. They pulled out their guns and shot at the heads of the enemy's remaining crew that was prostrated in their defeat.

Sesshomaru sheathed his weapons and grabbed Bankotsu's head. He smirked as he had an idea. He attached the dead man's long, dark braid to his belt so that the head was now hanging by it. He walked around and felt satisfied in showing his latest victim so grotesquely. His comrades cheered him and they too reveled in their blood covered clothes.

He raised an eyebrow as he saw two women being dragged by their hair towards him. He looked them over but he knew none of them was the one he wanted. They were obviously servants. Still, he nodded for them to be kept alive. His men licked their lips as they openly leered at the terrified women's bodies.

Maybe he would too enjoy them.

He broke through every door and searched every room. The ship was very big and so there were many places to hide. There was only one remaining. And this time he could hear a faint whimpering coming from inside it. He chuckled and gave the door a strong kick since it was locked tight. The door cracked a bit but didn't budge. He heard a feminine scream though.

Yes. She was definitely here.

He kicked it again and it almost opened. He grunted and gave one final kick along with a brutal push. The door broke off the hinges and fell down with a thunderous 'thump!'. He raised his head and his mouth fell open a bit as he saw a beautiful woman. She was covering her mouth with her hands in fear and those eyes of the color of the ocean were wide and gazing upon him fearfully. For a moment he felt entranced. He had never seen someone like her.

Kagome was shaking as she looked at the tall stranger. Indeed, he was strange. Everything about him was different than anything she has ever seen before. Those magenta stripes on his face gave him a somewhat feral appearance while the mysterious moon on the middle of his forehead made him divine. His silver hair was lustrous and she envied that perhaps it was even prettier than hers! She could not deny that he was handsome but whatever initial physical attraction there was vanished entirely from her mind as her eyes found the bloody head of Bankotsu hanging from his hip. She screamed and searched for something to defend herself. She saw him watching her every move. She noticed a sword on the corner of her room. Maybe someone had left it by accident but whoever it was she was thankful.

Faster than she believed herself to be, she went to grab it and held it up aimed at the pirate.

-You…you stay away from me, monster!

He blinked as if he had just snapped from a trance. He frowned somewhat cutely and looked at her like she was insane.

-Woman, put that sword down.

She was momentarily stunned by his voice, so smooth and hypnotizing. Kami, was there something not attractive on this man?

_Oh wait…he's a homicidal criminal that has Captain Bankotsu's head hanging from his belt._

Her form was shaking but she managed to bravely reply.

-Never! You'll never take me alive!

He huffed and blatantly walked towards her. She squeaked.

-W-What are you doing? D-D-Don't come any closer or I'll strike you d-down!

He stopped right in front of her trembling form. He snorted at her remark but was impressed with her wit. She was braver than some men he encountered.

She struggled but he managed to wrench the sword out of her grasp.

-N-No!

She wailed. Her chest rose in tune with her fast breathing and he made an effort not to look at it. Without any more delays he scooped her up and tossed her over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes.

She gasped in indignation and hit his back with her fists as hard as she could. She struggled and kicked. She even almost got him in a man's most sensitive place. Sesshomaru grunted but otherwise didn't let go. She shrieked in frustration.

-Put me down! You will let me go right this instant, you BARBARIAN!

He snorted in amusement as he passed his crew who laughed at the woman on his shoulder while some stared in awe at her angered face. He gave them a pointed look that clearly said that she was off limits and they promptly turned their faces away.

He was on his ship already yet her struggling didn't cease as well as her demands to let her go as well as some fancy words for insults.

-Urgh! When my father knows of this you are dead! Do you hear me? DEAD! And not only my father but my fiancé too!

Sesshomaru suddenly chuckled and sound of it was dark enough for her to shut up. Goosebumps traveled up her skin as she finally realized that this was not a man to be trifled with.

-Oh, don't worry…I'll make sure they are aware of everything.

Before she could protest he swayed purposely, with force enough for her head to hit painfully a sturdy wall. She couldn't even give a last scream as her vision was filled with blackness.

* * *

**Author's Note: Forgive me for this really late update. Once again inspiration failed me and I've been having a busy school schedule. I hope I can update sooner than this but I thank you all for the wonderful reviews! ^^**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Up close**

-Urgh…

A low groan escaped her lips as she shifted to ease the pain in her limbs. She instantly noticed that her legs and arms were bound by something sturdy and unpleasantly itchy (possibly rope) and her forehead felt horribly crusty every time she frowned. Most of all she felt absolutely filthy and the place she was being kept in could have seen better days.

Oh kami…just her luck to be captured by a bunch of worthless pirates right on her first trip by sea. Just looking at her ruined fine clothes made her sick. She felt alone and helpless and she just wanted to go home now.

Kagome sighed as she gazed upon her bound legs. She had to find a way to get free. She knew that there was a crowd of hungry men outside but she couldn't just sit around and wait for some miracle. She looked around and dully noted that she was in a storage room where they kept the food. There were many sacks scattered around. Some were empty but she couldn't think of anything they would be useful for. There was a small sort of window that let some light in and she could picture herself getting through with a little stretching. She took a deep breath and fidgeted a bit to see how tight her binds were and almost scoffed as they were very loose. Whoever did those knots was terribly bad at it.

She grunted and squinted her eyes as she searched the badly lit room for something. While doing so she kept twisting her hands in various angles to loosen further the rope. She could see something silvery standing out between the trash and she made an effort to drag herself towards it, in the darkest part of the room. She blindly patted the floor and winced as she prickled her palm in something. She grabbed the pointy object and lifted it as high as she could with the loose binds. Carefully, she dragged herself again closer to the window so she could see what the object was.

She frowned as it glinted in the sun's light. It looked like some kind of hairpin and a very beautiful one at that. She imagined it was quite a fortune sine it was pure silver and adorned with possibly handmade patterns. What she couldn't understand was why such a delicate piece was laying forgotten in a filthy pirate storage room.

She jumped startled when she heard heavy footsteps and the door opened loudly. She quickly hid the hairpin between one of her heavy kimonos and a tired looking man locked eyes with her. For a moment they just stood there looking at each other until the silence was broken by a loud crash outside and the man visibly winced. He sighed and spoke in very poor Japanese with an accent she had never heard before. It sounded extremely exotic as the man's looks too. He had a somewhat rugged appearance, a healthy and muscular build and shoulder length dark brown hair with deep green eyes. He looked young but clearly not to be called a boy.

-You…hungry?

Kagome blinked and as if noticing her stupidified state, her tummy answered for her with a loud growl. The man gave her a small smile and she couldn't help but notice how that smile brightened his tired expression away almost instantly. She felt a blush spreading across her cheeks as the cheery fellow nodded and left, still smiling. She blinked and noticed he had left the door slightly ajar. This was a perfect chance!

She pulled at the rope more forcefully and when the binds on her hands were gone she grabbed the sharper edge of the hairpin and cut through the ones at her legs too. She sighed in relief and rubbed her sore ankles before she stood up painfully slowly. She hid the hairpin insider her kimono's folds again and approached the door carefully. She pushed it open and it cracked loudly making her wince. She checked left and right before deciding the coast was clear and sneaked around plastered to the nearest wall. She stopped abruptly when she caught sight of the captain's helm and expected to see that terrifying silver haired brute but he didn't seem to be anywhere near and for that she was thankful. Her forehead still throbbed and she caressed the slight bump and cuts on it. She grimaced as she realized that the crusty feeling on her forehead was indeed dried blood that must have resulted from that awful hit on the wall the day before.

She shuddered. She really didn't want to confront that man ever again.

There were suddenly loud noises like shouts and crashes. Her eyes widened as she caught a glimpse of the green eyed man talking in an unknown language but she could make out her name between the foreign words. She couldn't believe they had already noted her absence. She had hoped for more time for her to evaluate her position and best options in this situation. As well as getting to know where the hell she was. She plastered herself to the wall until it looked like she wanted to merge with it. Oh, how she wished she could.

They were extremely close now and she inwardly uttered a small prayer before feeling a large, chilly hand grip her shoulder followed by that unforgettable voice.

-I see the mistress didn't find her accommodations to her liking…

She took in a sharp intake of breath and willed her body to do something but the man was so scary. Actually she hadn't been this scared since she broke her father's extremely valuable 13th century adorned vase. He had been so angry she had feared for her life.

But this man was not her father and she felt like she had ruined a whole monument. She gulped but remained silent and Sesshomaru snorted.

He already knew the woman was going to try to escape. She seemed to be cunning and persistent and he just knew she was going to give him a hard time.

Testing the waters, his hand on her shoulder slowly traveled lower until it rested on her waist. He secretly admired her curves and enjoyed her increasingly rapid breathing, her slight trembling and her racing heart that he could feel thumping. What was about a woman's fear that enticed him so?

He saw his crew approach and to Kagome's relief the silver haired captain released her. She felt like she had been inspected. Like a product ready for commerce. Her hands were pulled backwards and she grunted as they were expertly tied. Her wrists were becoming numb from the tightness. She whimpered in shame as some of the men chuckled and leered at her. She heard the deep and surprisingly refined voice of the captain talk to the crew in a foreign language yet his accent was clearly Japanese and for that she saw barely concealed mocking smiles on the men's lips. Even so, they held great respect for him. She dared to glance at the captain who was holding onto her bent arm with a firm grip yet besides that sarcastic remark earlier he didn't seem to even acknowledge her presence as he talked on with his companions. And she couldn't even understand their language! Just who was this guy?

She huffed and her eyes widened in indignation when someone said something with her name on it and laughed openly at her. The captain simply snorted almost delicately and glanced at her from the corner of his eye. Their gazes met and she immediately looked away, blushing with rage.

-Pedro.

Kagome blinked and her stomach turned with his changed tone. It was stern and sweetly apprehensive. Her mouth opened a bit when the green eyed man from earlier stepped forward and nervously nodded at the captain.

*BAM!*

She jumped startled as a pale fist made contact with the one named Pedro and the force of the punch made him fall to the floor painfully. His cry of surprise gave her chills. He laid there limp and for a moment she thought him unconscious until he began moaning in pain. The captain clenched his jaw but remained collected. Just like Bankotsu's crew they stared at Pedro and made no move to help him. Suddenly, she was shoved to another pair of arms and could fully see him once again.

He was so strange…

She noticed that he no longer had Bankotsu's head hanging from his belt. She shivered not wanting to know what happened to it. His eyes traveled up and down her form but once again she didn't feel anything sexual from it. She just felt inspected.

He smirked somewhat darkly before ordering.

-Levem-na para o meu quarto. (Take her to my room)

Kagome didn't understand a single word yet as those infuriating men chuckled lowly she knew that things had just gotten so much worse.

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed as he watched the confused and scared girl being dragged away towards his room. He would admit she was far more brave than any other pretty lady he had ever seen before. The girl was struggling as best as possible and he barely could supress a chuckle as one of his men was viciously slapped when he tried to muffle her mouth that was sprouting insults after insults to their clueless ears. He raised an eyebrow as a more _vulgar _word would come out of her lips every now and then. He could see that the one she slapped, Pedro, was trying very hard not to strike back since he knew she should remain unscathed if their plan was to work. It was amusing to see his face redden in supressed rage and embarassment.

At last they shoved her in and tied her up. They closed the door and self satisfied smiles were on their faces. Sesshomaru shook his head and continued what he was doing before being interrupted by her pitiful atempt at escaping. He checked the route again and remarked their location. It would take at least two weeks until they reached the first docks to gather more supplies. The crew was already grumpy due to lack of food and it would soon start to affect their performance. News about Kagome's kidnap must have been spreading across the whole country by now and what wouldn't he give to see Inuyasha's face right now. He chuckled silently to himself and decided to see how his other two captives were doing.

He opened the door slowly and noticed they were already awake judging by the way their bodies recoiled from the light coming into the dark room and embraced each other in fear. He walked towards them and the taller one he came to know was named Kagura gasped and hugged the other tighter. He stopped in front of them and his eyes sweeped through them with interest. They were nothing extraordinary but he could see they were well taken care of and could be useful to his more fatigued crew. He crouched so he could be at their eye level and the mute one looked at him with teary eyes. She was trembling and clinging tight to the clothes of Kagura. Her eyes kept darting back and forth from his weapons to his face. Taking a deep breath, Kagura was the first one to break the silence.

-What do you want, you beast?

Sesshomaru blinked and Kagura's breathing quickened in growing anger. She knew she had to control herself but Kami everything this man did just made her lose her temper. Her hairdo couldn't hold on and her dark hair spilled down across her back capturing Sesshomaru's gaze. He leaned forward and reached for one strand. Kagura shivered and tried to avoid his touch but he eventually managed to grasp her hair and in one sharp tug make her fall forward and part from the mute. The woman fell face first on the wodden floor with a surprised yelp. The other one had her mouth wide open letting out silent screams with her gaze almost impossibly widened.

-Please...

He heard Kagura moan and he raised her once again by her hair to his eye level. Her strong demeanor seemed to crumble as soon as she no longer felt the mute in her arms. He wrinkled his nose and gave another sharp tug for her to talk. She gasped in pain and the tears finally fell.

-Please...I'll do anything you want...just don't hurt her and my mistress.

He hummed and quite enjoying her open display of horror he yanked her hair backwards so that her throat could be fully exposed and gave a long lick. The woman shivered and did nothing. She had forfeited her dignity for the sake of others.

How noble of her.

He chuckled darkly and released her hair. Unbalanced, she fell again and let out an annoyed growl. Sesshomaru looked directly into the mute's eyes.

-This one only wants you both to be good girls and obey. If you do not displease me then no harm shall befall you.

The mute nodded miserably and helped Kagura to righten herself up. The woman sneered at him in disgust and even though she had suffered his cruelty just now she simply had to tell him.

-You're a foolish coward. And you call youself a man...

He raised an eyebrow.

-A coward you say?

He didn't hesitate as he raised his hand and delivered a powerful slap to her face. Kagura whimpered and touched her bruised cheek. Her dark bangs hid her somber eyes.

-And you're everything I want you to be.

She felt crushed under his words. He was right. Their fate was in his hands alone right now.

Not wanting to remain in the dark room any longer, Sesshomaru stood up and left.

* * *

Kagome tugged halfheartedly at the rope attaching her hands to a hook in the wall. She looked around the room and sighed nervously. They had left her here in this place and hadn't returned yet so she figured she would stay here from now on. She wouldn't have a problem with that if not for the bed that was obviously not for her or the great variety of maps rolled neatly on wooden shelves. She already knew this was the captain's bedroom. They had placed her against a dark corner and facing a sturdy, big chest. She imagined he stored his clothes there.

Her breathing quickened and an unwanted blush spread through her cheeks. It was bad enough she was in a man's room but to stay and probably watch him and his morning/ night routines…

She whimpered and shook her head, banishing any sinful images.

That man was crazy if he thought having her in his room would turn her into a docile female, complying with his every order. If anything he just gave her the opportunity to make his life a living hell. Her clothes were enough reason to do so. She looked down at herself and wrinkled her nose. What she would do for a bath now…

She was startled out of her musings by the opening of the door and the silver haired man walked in with sure steps. He didn't even glance at her as he grabbed a map from one of his shelves and splayed it in the desk below. She glared holes into his back and gritted her teeth. How could someone be so infuriatingly aloof? He could not just pretend he didn't have a delicate maiden in his bedroom!

She hated herself even so because no matter how insulted she felt she could never gather the courage to say it to him aloud. So she stayed silently and contented herself by imagining the many ways her father would punish him when he was caught. The first thing she would do herself and that would be cut all that…beautiful, dazzling silver hair and keep it as a trophy. She smiled like a satisfied cat and almost missed the moment he decided to speak to her.

-Hate me all you want, _mistress_.

She felt like she had just been slapped in the face. He dared to taunt her? Oh she just added something even more _vital _to cut besides his hair. He straightened his posture and turned around to look down at her. A small smirk made its way to his nicely shaped lips and her blood boiled in irritation. She was starting to despise those lips. How can such a vile person be so stunning? It was simply not fair. He crossed his arms and Kagome looked away from him with an air of blatant disgust.

-Not so talkative now, are we?

She took a deep breath and willed herself to ignore him. It would be much easier for her if she simply pretended he was not there. Of course, that would never work and her eyes widened in horror as she saw him take off his coat from the corner of her eye.

He wouldn't…would he?

The thud of his boots followed and she almost had a heart attack as she heard the soft fluttering of clothes being removed. She curled around herself and huddled to her corner as best as she could. Her face felt hot. Kagome just couldn't believe this was happening to her. She didn't want to but her eyes kept stealing glances to the pale form that now stretched languidly without a single care in the world. The tense muscles drew her in before she could fight his masculine appeal and she let out an embarrassed squeak as he started walking towards the bed. He freed his hair from the tight ponytail and it cascaded prettily like a waterfall over his back. He turned to her and she covered her face before she saw what made him male and disgrace herself more.

Sesshomaru's smirk widened at the young woman's reactions. He decided that that was enough mocking for the poor girl and laid down on his bed. The day had been uneventful but spending an entire day navigating was tiring. He kept looking at her and her amusing prude antics. His lids slowly lowered until he welcomed blissful darkness.

Kagome's mouth hung open in disbelief as she soon heard his light snores. She took a chance and stole a glance at his form but yelped like she had been burned and immediately looked away. She _almost _saw it again.

Kami, this was torture.

* * *

**Author's Note: I want to apologize for the really late update but this story takes some time to write and with other stuff to do it is kind of hard to organize myself. I hope you liked this chapter and yes, Sesshomaru's crew is Portuguese ^^ I thought that would be fun to write.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

**Chapter 4- First Impressions**

She had been floating blissfully in sleep's darkness, momentarily forgetting about her Earthly problems. Sometimes she just wished she could stay there forever but knew that though it was peaceful she would soon tire of it. What a bother to be satisfied with which dissatisfies you. She remained content until her dark little world was shaken by a deep, rumbling voice.

-Time to wake up…

She frowned and wrinkled her nose. Her mind was set on not opening her eyes and just when she was going to fall asleep once again, she felt something nudge her side. She gave a grunt and forgetting where exactly she was, she turned her back to what she figured was the foot of someone and curled around herself for warmth.

Kami, when did her room become so cold? And where was the soft feeling of her futon?

-Little mistress…

How annoying! Couldn't the servant take a hint and just leave? She was not in the mood for their stubbornness! Since he didn't seem to figure out on his own, she grumbled sleepily.

-Go away.

She heard a silky chuckle and warning bells rang in her ears. There was something that just didn't feel right. Was the lowly servant laughing at her?

She heard heavy footsteps that certainly were not made by the slippers her servants used to wear inside the mansion and, confused, she reviewed her tired mind for any hints of changes.

She quickly gave up since the man didn't bother her anymore and hummed happily. Maybe he wasn't so stupid after all.

*Splash!*

In a startled heap, she bolted to her feet as the cold water hit her like a strike of lighting. She shrieked in shock as it dripped down her now drenched, tattered clothes. Ruined. They were ruined beyond repair.

It took a while for her to notice the man with an empty bucket in his hands, smirking evilly at her. It took her even more to realize that this was not her home and he was not her servant. When she did acknowledge him she opened her mouth to throw out the vilest (though refined) insults she knew but he, maybe knowing what was coming, spoke first. He raised an eyebrow arrogantly and threw the bucket to the ground.

-Rise and shine, mistress.

She was seething. She was seeing red. Her tongue burned from the little bit of water that managed to enter her mouth and by the salty taste she knew it was straight from the sea. She was tempted to spit it out, right by his feet, but she was above such things. He would not make her act like a heathen. Still, it made her sick. Who knew what disgusting things that water contained? Who knew what that worn looking bucket had once contained?

Oh Kami, this was too much. She had wished for a bath but never like this. She didn't feel the least clean, though the crusty, uncomfortable feeling of filth no longer clung to her skin. It was more of a feeling of invisible uncleanness that made her want to scratch her whole body from head to toe.

She heard the click of a gun and her eyes widened as she glanced at the silver haired man. She finally realized that he was fully dressed (thank Kami for that) and armed. She shivered as she saw him skillfully spin the guns, clean them and load them in a matter of seconds and guard them in the holsters hidden in his long coat. She raised an eyebrow. He looked like he just couldn't get enough weapons on his body.

Now that she thought about it, his whole body, his whole being, screamed the purpose to fight and kill. He seemed so young too. She just knew he couldn't be much older than her. Maybe 20 years old.

He sheathed his cutlasses and when he deemed himself ready, he looked at her from the corner of his eye. He could say that she made a pathetic sight, with her torn clothes and now drenched appearance. Yet there was something in her that still made her keep that regal look that just screamed she was as far out of his reach as the sky. It was infuriating, really.

His eyes narrowed and she shifted uncomfortable under his hard stare.

He _hated_ rich people. He _hated_ nobles.

He willed himself to look away from her and took a deep breath. Why was he so bothered if she looked like one of them or not? No…wait. She was one of them. And he only needed her to get his own fortune and get out of this cursed continent.

As he finished his little pep talk, he nodded to himself and turned to the woman. His eyes widened slightly when he saw her laid down on the floor, sleeping heavily once again.

Hot air puffed out of his nostrils as he gave an irritated exhale. Was the woman toying with him? Didn't she realize how unsafe she was with him?

He nudged her with his foot again and she grunted. He growled under his breath.

-What are you doing? Get up.

She wrinkled her nose and replied.

-For what? So I can look at these distasteful walls all day? I'd rather sleep some more, thank you.

Kagome knew she was playing with fire but this man was just begging for a lesson and she'll be damned if she makes this any easier for him.

Sesshomaru smirked and decided to provoke her. He crouched down so that he could more or less be at eye level with her and rested an innocent hand on her hip. She tensed immediately and he couldn't contain a chuckle. Even in the disgraceful state her appearance was right now, she still held a certain charm that was tempting. He gently bit her ear and whispered seductively.

-Who said you would be doing nothing?

Her shiver wrecked her whole body and, she was afraid, possibly her soul too. She had never been approached like this and her fear took over her as she berated herself for teasing him in the first place. She should have just shut up. She unconsciously twisted her bound hands, feeling completely helpless. She feared that she would sound pathetic but, surprisingly, her words came out fierce and determined.

-What would you have me do?

Sesshomaru's smirk widened and he pressed himself closer to her; her virgin shiver once more coursing visibly through her body.

* * *

The servants flinched and continued their duties as they kept an open ear for the new lord's study, where he himself was having a heated argument with his ever patient father.

-Gone! Completely erased from the map, father!

Lord Taishou sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. He was getting too old for this. He crossed his strong arms across his chest and shook his head at his son; his long ponytail of black hair (streaked with the first elderly white hairs) waved behind him.

-She is not gone, Inuyasha! You should calm down.

A younger version of him lifted the corner of upper lip in a sort of a snarl and looked away. He sat down at his desk and they spent a few minutes in silence. Inuyasha's rapid, angered breaths slowed down to deep sighs and his eyes softened to annoyance.

-I received a letter today.

That captured the younger's attention and he watched his father from the corner of his eye. The man's face looked calm and emotionless as he slipped a single, mysterious wrapped piece of paper in the desk. Curiosity took over Inuyasha and he faced fully his father, raising an eyebrow. He examined the letter and a frown was placed on his lips.

-No seal, no signature, no address whatsoever. What kind of joke is this?

Lord Taishou smiled bitterly.

-I think you should be the one to open it since you're the lord of these lands now; as your birthright.

The frown didn't leave his lips but Inuyasha nodded silently. He reached for the letter and opened it. His eyes scanned quickly over the content before they lit up with the flames of rage.

"_Lords,_

_I address you both for I know both of you will read this. Since I'm not one for chitchat, I'll just cut right to the matter._

_I have…stumbled…across a certain mermaid. And I've come to know that this mermaid was meant to sing just for you, Inuyasha._

_The woman is staying with me. Do not worry. As long as she is a good girl she won't be harmed. I plan on returning her though I might need a little…incentive. I'll await your answer so that we can establish an agreement. Do not bother to look for me as it would be a waste of your precious time and though I am quite the patient man, I have my limits. Your tardiness would not benefit for your woman's well being._

_I expect an answer within a week, in the form of a public proclamation in the main city._

_S "_

Inuyasha banged his fist in his desk and crumbled the letter. He threw it at his father who caught it and carefully unfolded it, reading it.

Lord Taishou's eyebrow lifted and his face turned grim and frightening.

-S…

He hissed with venom dripping off his tongue.

Inuyasha's face was red; his eyes wild.

-Who the hell is this fucker, father?!

Lord Taishou's eyes glinted dangerously, hinting that he wouldn't admit such language in his son. Inuyasha grunted and lowered his gaze in some sort of apology. The older man cleared his throat and shifted in his seat.

-He is scum. The lowest scum there is and one of our biggest problems.

Inuyasha tilted his head showing his confusion. His father's tone was deadpanning serious.

-He is a pirate.

Lord Taishou sighed and crossed his legs at the ankles.

-And it is obvious he wants money.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth. His father was hiding something from him. He had a feeling he knew much more (maybe too much) about this "S" person. The young lord growled under his breath.

-The bastard wants to humiliate us. He _demands _that we answer him in front of our subjects! That we confirm our carelessness in front of the people who trust us with their lives!

Lord Taishou's eyebrow twitched. That was never a good sign.

-The little rat is too smart for his own good.

Inuyasha stood up once again and started searching his shelves for a good, sizeable map to begin some careful planning.

He laid the map in his desk and fiercely swore.

-I've waited…_we _have waited my entire life for this marriage! It's too important for me to let some stray ruin it all!

His father sat across him silently. His thoughtful expression soon turned worried as he feared, even if for a second, for his son's safety.

* * *

Kagome twitched her nose in distaste as she was shoved out of the room she had spent the night. The brightness of the morning sun already shined upon the tan, muscled bodies of the sea men running around busy with their daily chores. She allowed herself to breathe the deep salty breeze. How ironic that the scenery screamed 'freedom' yet she had her hands bound and all her movements watched by sharp amber eyes.

She gritted her teeth. A deep hatred started to burn within her heart every time the man was even mentioned. She could feel him smirk, right behind her. She didn't remember ever hating someone so much.

She allowed herself to look around. She stood there awkwardly as she watched the men working and a sickening wave of uselessness washed over her. She fidgeted with a loose string of her ruined silk garments and sighed.

Thoughtful, Sesshomaru's lip quirked downwards. He placed a steady hand on the small of her back and she jumped slightly as the movement. She was still quite upset about the little joke he performed earlier. He knew now that she was as pure as the most crystalline water and as so, just as easy to see through. Every time he looked into her blue eyes he saw doubt and fear. But at that moment she had been more terrified than the time she had been pointing a sword at him, right when they met.

He came to the conclusion that he was thinking too much. The answer was clear: he was her captor; pirate scum. She believed him capable of doing anything just for his own selfish gains and she was right to do so. In his eyes she was everything he hated. When he had seen all that luxury in her small curvy body, he had just wanted to rip it off and burn it. Leaving her bare as the day she was born. The only day where who you are or how much do you possess doesn't matter.

With a grunt he forced his hand to move and promptly shoved her to the ground, tearing a pained yelp from her pink lips. His eyes burned with a deep hatred that she returned gladly. His crew would often steal glances at them, curious for the commotion. His knowing, cruel smirk spread his lips seductively and Kagome felt her stomach drop. She feared that she would throw up at any moment even if she hadn't eaten anything for a while. Her empty belly throbbed.

He gave a low whistle and soon after she heard feminine grunts and shuffling. Two bodies dropped in front of her and her eyes widened.

Kagura slapped the hand of the pirate that was grabbing her hair, making him chuckle while the others leered at her, spewing out words vulgar enough for her to know what they meant even though they were in a different dialect. Sara shivered uncontrollably. Her skin was so pale it was almost ashen and Kagome felt sorry for the woman. She was beyond terrified. Like a docile deer hiding from the predator she sat still and prayed for them to just forget she existed.

Kagome opened her mouth to voice her thoughts but was quickly interrupted by the sound of a bucket filled with water hitting the ground. She faced the captain and glared. Her eyes shifted from his and the bucket. It was the _same_ bucket from earlier.

*Plat!*

Her lips frowned as she felt the slap of the wet rag thrown at her face. They were laughing at her again and her servants looked at her with pity. She felt beyond humiliated. Tears threatened to spill from the corner of her eyes but she held them back. She would not give that jerk exactly what he wanted. She would not crumble before him.

She missed her father so much.

She heard the captain's voice rumble smugly.

-Make yourself useful, mistress. This Sesshomaru doesn't want his ship to not be presentable for one such as you after all.

She snarled in disgust at him and felt a hand upon hers. She looked at Kagura who nodded at her and took the rag from her. Kagome frowned and then gasped as Sesshomaru pulled Kagura's hair and snatched the rag from her hands. He whispered harshly in the trembling woman's ear.

-She can do it by herself, woman.

He released her and once again threw the rag at Kagome. She caught it and looked at Kagura to make sure she was alright. Kagome sighed in defeat and painfully started to sweep the dirty wooden floor with it. The men were chuckling as they saw someone of her status doing such a menial task. It's not like she had any problems with cleaning it was the fact that she was doing it for…them. And they laughed at her.

Sesshomaru watched her closely and felt that empty, burning yet barely pleasant feeling of smug satisfaction. It was more like an immature whim as he watched the proud woman bent on her hands and knees, cleaning his floor. Her servants shifted uncomfortably. They didn't like to see their mistress doing such tasks.

It went on for a while. His crew soon lost interest and resumed their duties. Kagome kept cleaning and her expression turned detached as time went on. Her two servants stayed silently by her side in fierce loyalty, moving occasionally when their mistress did. He leaned back against a wall and watched the sky. Gray clouds started to gather with the telltale sign of rain. He could see that it would be nothing too big though. Kagome didn't make a single sound throughout the entire time and he felt a bit surprised when the rag and bucket were dropped at his feet and she was watching his face closely. His lips thinned.

Kagome had conformed herself to the fact that she was a prisoner and did much thinking while she had been cleaning. It was still hard to take the fact that she would have to bend to their will but wasn't that what she had been doing her entire life? Bending to the will of society and her father's demands? She was expected to act accordingly to each situation with grace and carefulness. Well, she would do it now.

Maybe she could use her own situation to her benefit even.

Kagura timidly nudged her side and Kagome raised an eyebrow at her. Bowing her head, Kagura informed her that she was pretty much done with her task. Looking around she saw the floors bearable enough to look at and sighed. She turned and her eyes landed on his still figure. His long strands waving wildly around his face as his ponytail wasn't strong enough to hold them. His expression looked a bit lost as he looked up at the sky. She carefully approached him and he didn't acknowledge her.

And then with her simple movements, his amber eyes were on her. Intense yet aloof was the only way she could describe his gaze. There was just something about him that contradicted every single aspect he portrayed.

She chuckled inside her mind.

_A living contradiction, I would say._

Something flicked in his eyes but was soon hidden in his coldness. But for a second it had been there.

He walked past her without a word and assumed position in the captain's helm. He looked back at her and said simply.

-Do as you please. But remember…you _cannot_ do as you please.

He ignored her for the rest of the evening. Even as the skies rained down on them gently, she sought shelter inside his room. She shivered as her torn clothes provided little warmth and curled around herself. She felt completely miserable.

And she wasn't sure if she should blame herself or him, once more.

But he seemed to be so much more than he looked.


End file.
